


Give me a Clifford kiss?

by LilacTree_928



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous slowburn, Domestic, Fluff, It's not apparent but Youngho is stressed, M/M, Taeil is like an ancient soul, child!Donghyuck, librarian!Taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Youngho is a trying single father, Donghyuck, though lovely, can be quite chaotic, and Taeil adores children. From a good and casual neighbor, Youngho witnessed how Taeil managed to charm him as well.As if snagging his son's affections from the first meeting is not enough.#S096: "youngho is a single dad with 5 yo son, donghyuck. hyuck really likes to listen to a podcast for children called "time for the moon", wherein the narrator and the owner, taeil, posts the audio of him reading children's stories. hyuck loves the podcast so much to the point he doesn't really ask his dad to read him stories that much like he used to do (youngho is sad). and one day, there's this man moving in to the apartment next door and he coming over youngho's apartment to say hello and introduce himself. and it doesn't take long for hyuck to notice that the new neighbor has similar voice like his favorite podcast narrator. (aka it taeil and he moving in there bcs he just gets new job at some bookstore in the neighborhood, which has storytelling event open for children at every saturday)"





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> First, I adore this prompt. When I saw it, I absolutely fell in love. So I would like to thank the prompter for this cute prompt. 
> 
> Writing the father-son dynamic between Johnny and Donghyuck was quite fun plus how Taeil slowly wormed his way into the two's hearts is just... *screeches in banshee*
> 
> Anyways, this is the first part of this story. All in all, there will be three parts (chapters). I cannot finish them all within the period of the submission, so I'll upload them ASAP (during reveals, or after the fest ends).
> 
> I hope you have fun reading this!
> 
> P.S: The title will be cleared up on the last chapter. ;)

He crossed his arms and legs on the sofa as he observed his five-year-old hugging the speaker close to his little ears as the soothing voice rang across their spacious flat. Youngho sulked seeing as how his son has no qualms of paying him attention. Deciding that he’s had enough of the cold shoulder the little boy kept on giving him, albeit unintentionally, he huffed and took the smartphone and turned off the podcast from his son who squeaked and proceeded on clawing at his thighs to have the machine back.

“Daddy! Give that back! It’s going to be Clifford soon!” The little boy jumped up and down as Youngho rose to his full height and held the device above his head. “Seo Donghyuck, _behave_.” He finally used his best ‘father’ voice to control his son who started leaving claw marks on his thighs. Donghyuck, in frustration and resignation, pouted and jumped on the sofa to sit in anger. Youngho sighed as he sat back down and placed the speaker back on the table.

It had been endearing and relieving at first. Donghyuck loved having stories read aloud to him at any time in the day and Youngho, being the single dad that he is, doesn’t have the luxury or time to placate his son. It’s hard being a single parent in this economy and it can be tiring but Youngho manages. Reading and sharing stories with his little boy has been a devotion he doesn’t wish to change anytime soon. However, as time passed and as he climbed above the corporate ladder. Sometimes, he doesn’t even have the energy to lift his head for at least one centimeter above his pillow, what more read his son stories. The stress of providing for his son as well as being a good parent weighed so much on Youngho he started having migraine until he found a ray of sunshine in his bleak life.

The father and son managed to stumble upon a podcast for children in some site he stumbled upon. After paying for subscription, here they are, a few months in, and Donghyuck is already addicted. Youngho cannot deny, that the narrator of the ‘Time for the Moon’ is extremely good at his job considering how his son is no longer drawing on their walls when he’s out for work nor is the little one giving his babysitter hell. No, Donghyuck have been pretty angelic and can be often seen jamming with headphones in his ears, silently enjoying the warmth of the voice reading whatever story is up on that particular day or just merely re-listening to existing stories.

Everything has been good but Youngho cannot help but feel a little dejected since Donghyuck no longer bothers him for stories, even bedtime stories, and it feels horrible to be beaten by a faceless voice your son fell in love with. Which led to the current war the father and son has from either side of the living room.

Donghyuck was on the dining room, sulking, pouting, and glaring at his equally stern father. Looking at the title of the current episode his son was listening to, he sighed and placed the device on the table beside the sofa. “Donghyuck-ah, are you seriously going to hate appa for this?” He called to his still sulking son. The little boy, now nearly crying, sniffed and bit his trembling lips before huffing and then wiping the stray tear that started to trickle down his little face.

Despite his adorable attempts, the tears ultimately escaped his little control and sobs suddenly filled their apartment. Youngho, despite the clenching in his chest seeing his son so heartbroken, refused to give in; Donghyuck has to learn to respect his father even at the expense of seeing him cry so brokenly like that. Youngho felt like crying as well but he held his stance. “I-I don’t h-hate appa! I-I r-really just w-want t-to listen to Clifford!” His words were broken with all the sobbing and hiccups and it was really adorable that Youngho almost cooed but caught himself just in time to keep his ‘strict father’ façade.

Lowering his voice by a few notes, he continued. “So you decided to ignore appa when I came in and even refused to give me a kiss because Clifford is more important?” He further prodded his son who sobbed harder as he fervently shook his head. ‘_This is probably emotional abuse, oh my god, I am such a terrible father-_’ Youngho started to chastise himself internally when his little boy replied. “No! Y-you just s-seemed b-busy these d-days appa! A-and tired! S-so I d-decided to j-just l-listen t-to Clifford! I’m sorry appa!”

The last word was dragged as Donghyuck left his seat from the dining table and ran to his father with tears and snot running down his little face. Youngho, seeing that reconciliation is just around the corner and that his son _might _not hate him, scooped the little boy into his arms and hugged him tight, he finally let himself chuckle as he caressed the little boy’s unruly locks. “It’s alright, appa is sorry that he was too harsh as well. Do you forgive me?” He pulled back and looked at his son’s tear-stricken face.

Little Donghyuck sniffed adorably before nodding. “I’m sorry appa.” He buried his face on his father’s shoulders again which elicited a chuckle from Youngho. “To make up for my neglect these past few weeks, do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow? We’ll play all day and eat lots of candies!” He announced to his son who perked up at such wonderful prospect.

“You’ll let me have lots of candies?” Donghyuck’s eyes were sparkling, probably both from fascination and the crying from earlier, and Youngho beamed brightly in response with an equally enthusiastic nod in return. “Of course! Just tomorrow though, since it’ll be bad for your teeth and your health to have too much candy everyday.” The reaffirmation increased the child’s delight tenfold as he started bouncing up and down on his father’s lap as he cheered and waved his hands.

Youngho cheered with his son with the biggest grin he could muster. ‘_Ah, the joys of being a parent._’

“Appa, I have a dream now!” Little Donghyuck hopped around as Youngho kept ahold of his little wrist which was still hard since the boy was still a little short and Youngho towers over majority of the population. “Oh, really? And what would that be?” Deciding that walking while crouching is becoming too much for his poor back, he scooped up his son who proceeded on placing his two little palms on his father’s face while trying his best to squish it. Youngho grinned.

“I want to be Clifford! I will be really big like Clifford the Big Red Dog!” The little boy threw his hands in the air and dragged the ‘really’ to emphasize how big he would like to be when he grew up. Youngho faked gasped although his awe was genuine.

“How do you plan to do that though?” Youngho turned the corridor and started feeling his pockets for their house keys. Donghyuck slapped his father’s face again as he placed his little palms on Youngho’s face, his own face lightening up before planting a very long kiss on his father’s forehead before quickly following it up with a loud kiss on Youngho’s nose, cheeks, and lips. “Like this appa! Kiss me lots everyday so that I will grow big very very quickly! Just like Clifford!”

Youngho was laughing at his little boy’s antics. He does not have the heart to tell his son that his dream is inherently impossible. He’ll just let time teach Donghyuck that, for now, he’ll bask in the affection that his little boy is showering him endlessly. Stopping in front of their flat, he used his free hand expertly to unlock and open their door.

Halfway through opening the door, a kind looking man cleared his throat, earning the attention of the father-son duo. Youngho and Donghyuck turned towards the man at exactly the same manner and exactly the same time which earned a quiet ‘pfft.’ Youngho figured that they must have looked amusing for the emitted reaction. Donghyuck furrowed his little eyebrows though.

The man shook his head before clearing his again, raising up a clear food container in the process with a soft smile. “Hello, I’m Moon Taeil, I just moved next door.” The man, Taeil, held up the food container which Youngho figured must contain rice cakes a little higher while his smile seemed to lighten up even more as his gaze fell on the youngster who was clinging on his father’s neck.

“I’d shake your hand but we’re both occupied so please just come in so that I can return your container promptly as well.” Taeil smiled and nodded at the offer. Thank goodness that the cleaner came by just yesterday; their home is yet to be tarnished until it highly resembles a pig sty. Putting down Donghyuck as they entered, he motioned their new neighbor to enter and closed the door gently afterwards.

Taeil gave him the container and Youngho took it gratefully. “Please make yourself comfortable. Donghyuck-ah, lead this kind hyung to the living room, will you?” He ruffled his little boy’s locks. Donghyuck, obviously awestricken by their visitor, nodded with his mouth gaping. Youngho laughed at his son’s antics. “Forgive him, he can be quite of an airhead sometimes.”

Disappearing into the kitchen, Youngho chuckled to himself as he remembered his son’s gaping face. He figured that it must be because their floor is quite deserted for a few years already so having a new neighbor must be perplexing to his five-year-old brain. He quickly transferred the rice cake into one of his and washed the other’s container before preparing some juice for three. He wiped the container clean before placing it in a paper bag, grabbed a tray to put the glasses and some crackers, before going to the living room where Donghyuck is now conversing animatedly with Taeil. Their new neighbor seemed to be enjoying their interaction despite the nonsensical nature of the child’s babbling and Youngho is proud that his little one managed to entertain their guest.

“Appa! Taeil hyung promises to help me become big like Clifford!” Donghyuck jumped in delight seeing his father come in with juice and crackers. Youngho placed the tray on the table and sat beside their guest who nodded a greeting at him accompanied with a warm smile. “That’s great then, isn’t it? With Taeil hyung’s kisses, I don’t doubt that you’ll get big in no time.” He smiled at his son before seeing adjacent to their guest. It seemed like he can use Donghyuck’s Project: Become Big Like Clifford to his favor to make the child obey him some time soon.

“I’m sorry if he’s a little _overwhelming_, Hyuckie here is just too hyperactive. I can promise you though that our noise would not bother you since the walls here are thick. When have you moved in though?” Youngho took Donghyuck into his arms and the child slapped his father’s face with his little hands which did not hurt the slightest. Taeil’s eyes sparkled with delight at the interaction between the two as he answered. “I just came earlier this day and had been busy putting in place my primary necessities.”

“I would love to offer you some side dishes but I’m not a great cook either.” Youngho smiled sheepishly as he figured that this should be the time when one offers his neighbor some help. “However, if you ever need some help, especially if it’s installing furniture, I can be a great help.” He piped in not a second later. Donghyuck jumped enthusiastically on his lap with his hand raised. “Me too Illie hyung! I can help… appa, what can I help with?” He turned to Youngho as he suddenly blanked out of the things in which he could help with.

Taeil laughed, his head thrown back and his eyes tearing up with mirth. “I think you can help me sort my Clifford books?” He offered as he wiped a tear out of his eyes. The idea seemed to excite the child as the little boy clapped his hands with his eyes sparkling. “Can I also take a look at them as I sort them out?” He asked, hopeful and anticipating. Taeil nodded joyfully.

After a few more exchange, Taeil finally bid the two goodbyes as he still had to report to his new job. “So that’s the reason for your move.” Youngho remarked as he walked their new neighbor to the door alone, Donghyuck already passed out on the sofa from too much sweets and too much stories with his new hyung. Taeil nodded kindly, the slight and kind smile on his face never faltering even for a little bit. “Yes, I took the vacancy in the City Library. The pay is sufficient and they are conducting storytelling for the children every weekend.” He supplied happily.

“I guess this is it. Again, if you ever need something, anything, don’t hesitate to knock. If it’s something that I am capable of or I possess, I’d gladly offer my aid.” Youngho offered a hand which his neighbor gladly took. Youngho watched silently as Taeil trod down the hall back to his flat.

“Such a good man, don’t you think son?” Mrs. Nam, a kind grandmother living on the opposite direction, remarked with a gentle smile as she unlocked her house. Youngho bowed and nodded. “Hello Mrs. Nam, and yes, I do agree; even Donghyuck is really taken by him.” He chuckled and leaned on the door frame. Mrs. Nam seemed to be taken aback with the information. Youngho cannot blame her, Donghyuck is an extremely mischievous, hyperactive, and smart child and it is surprising for them that instead of jumping out to pester their new neighbor, the child erupted into a cute bundle of stories. Now that he thought about it, it’s quite surprising.

“Interesting. I guess your days will become more eventful now? Don’t you think?” She offered before bidding the single father one last greeting as she disappeared behind her door. Youngho shrugged the remark.

Youngho is surprised that he’s yet to be exhausted despite the extreme load of work he had done earlier in the office. Picking up his son from the daycare, he bid the teacher goodbye as the child climbed up his shoulder. Youngho would have groaned by then but he didn’t and merely adjusted Donghyuck on his broad shoulders.

As the father and son trekked the path, Youngho saw the City Library in the distance and remembered that their new neighbor was working there. “Oh, Donghyuck-ah, do you know that Taeil hyung is working there?” He pointed towards the imposing structure on the other side of the road.

He was expecting for his son to be impressed with his knowledge but Donghyuck merely nodded his head before bending to meet his father’s eyes albeit upside down. “Of course! Illie hyung would be working with books! Appa! Do you also know that Illie hyung saved me a front seat for this weekend? He promised me that he’ll read Clifford if I come! Let’s visit him!” Donghyuck was enthusiastically telling his father all of the information he gathered from a single encounter with their new neighbor and Youngho cannot understand the manner in which his son was telling him all of these; as if it is a given that Taeil should be working in the library and reading books for the children.

“Wait wait wait, hold up young mister.” He halted in his steps as he followed his son’s wish to pay their neighbor a visit. “What do you mean ‘_of course_?’” Youngho’s not sarcastic, just really curious as to where his son is coming from. Donghyuck seemed to be used to this scenario as he lightly patted his father’s head as they crossed the halted street. “Appa, Illie hyung is the narrator of our favorite podcast!” He exclaimed gleefully.

Youngho, scanning his brains for an information which fits exactly the category of “_our favorite podcast_.” After five seconds, his face lightened up as he furrowed his eyebrow. “Time for the Moon? _Your _favorite children’s podcast?” He emphasized the “your” since obviously, a twenty-eight-year-old man couldn’t possibly find genuine joy with listening with a children’s podcast. Donghyuck, being a child, failed to read between the lines and merely nodded enthusiastically.

“I knew it since we first met!” The child remarked gleefully. Youngho hummed mindfully. ‘_That must be why he looked so star-stricken while looking at Taeil-ssi. I first thought it was out of fascination, who would have guessed that it’s due to pure adoration._’ The corner of his lips curled before falling once more as realization hit him. ‘_Is it possible that since he met his idol, I would no longer be his favorite?_’ And the saga of the Jealous-Father-Who-Has-Yet-Recovered-From-Engrossment continues.

The thought was set aside as the two approached the City Library and Youngho put down his child and took his hand instead. Donghyuck, being a sensible child, quieted down despite the slight bounce in his steps.

It’s not really the two’s first time visiting the library but it can be said that it had been so long since they had last visited ever since Youngho got promoted and his workload doubled, almost leaving him no time to even take a breath. That was why he subscribed to that children’s podcast and bought books every week for his son, so that even when they can’t really visit the massive storage of knowledge as frequently, he could still somewhat quench his son’s innate inquisitiveness.

After passing the security, it didn’t take long before the two spot their neighbor, the librarian, who’s reading a book serenely behind his booth. The City Library is not full, it never is, only a few college students occupied the seats as they buried themselves on a stack of books whilst the high school kids were merely using the Library as a backdrop for their SNS profiles. Youngho shook his head in amusement. Donghyuck scratched his nose while looking quite irritated at the high school students who were cackling boisterously.

Before Taeil could even make a move to reprimand the noise, Donghyuck jumped up and placed his index finger on his lips. “SHHHHHHHHH!” He glared at the noise-makers as he leaned in, his butt stuck out, and tried to silence them with all his might. Everyone looked up at that cute reprimand and cooed at how adorable Donghyuck is while glaring at the high school students. The students whom were reprimanded weren’t amused though as they hastily packed up their bags and strutted out of the library.

Youngho chuckled lowly at that. ‘_How ironic. A noisy child getting annoyed with noise._’ He cannot blame his son though, not with how he raised him to be silent in places where it is appropriate to be so. And the library is one of those. Taeil took notice of them at that point and placed down the book he was reading before stepping out of his booth to meet them halfway. Upon reaching them, the two adults exchanged light greetings and nods before Taeil crouched down to meet Donghyuck’s eye.

“We were on our way home from the day care when we passed by; Donghyuck wished to pay you a visit for a while.” Youngho explained as Taeil patted Donghyuck’s curly hair. It’s perplexing how despite meeting each other for a short while, Taeil seemed to be thoroughly infatuated with the little child. Taeil smiled up to him before looking back at the child who was gleefully jumping up and down as he nodded in agreement. “Is that right Donghyuck-ah?” Donghyuck chirped happily, “Of course Illie hyung! I am here to claim that everyday kiss you promised me!”

Youngho felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment with his son’s seemingly preposterous declaration. He cleared his throat as he eyed Taeil woefully. “I’m sorry for this. Donghyuck can really be… _overbearing_.” Taeil shook his head as he placed a loud kiss on the child’s head. “It’s nothing, plus, promises should be kept, don’t you think so Hyuckie-yah?” Donghyuck nodded as he swayed side to side.

As Taeil stood up again, Youngho noticed the pointed look his son is giving him. He mouthed a ‘what?’ Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Appa, let’s ask Illie hyung to eat with us.” Youngho hummed as he turned to Taeil. “Would you like to join us? There’s a good diner nearby and if I did not manage to scam you into coming with us, I doubt I could sleep peacefully later.” He joked with ease as his son kicked the side of his leg.

It wasn’t really very funny but it seemed to be that way what with how much Taeil is laughing. Youngho felt his lips curled upwards as well. “Alright, I’ll just gather my things and then I’ll join you.”

As soon as Taeil was out of earshot, Donghyuck tugged on his pants, asking to be pulled up. As soon as he was carried, he leaned in his father’s ear. “Appa, I want to share a secret.” Youngho almost laughed but he hid his amusement with a slight cough and nodded to motion his son to continue. “I like Illie hyung.” The child said with a level of seriousness that Youngho had never seen on him before.

Raising an amused brow, Youngho decided to just placate his son as he nodded. “All right, appa will keep it a secret.” Objectively, he can see what hooked his son to their kind neighbor. Warm, pleasing, mild mannered, and very pleasing to look at, he’s like a dream man for university students. He smiled and turned to look at Taeil who was walking back to them with his usual smile plastered on his face as he adjusted the bag on his side. “Shall we go?”

Seeing the sparkle in his son’s eyes, Youngho firmly believed that at this point, forcefully removing Taeil’s existence will result in an early heartbreak. He mused as he nodded.


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil found a soulmate. He found a friend.

The bustling city never failed to bustle and hustle especially at this time of the day. The traffic jam is the usual, the only consolation for the stuck drivers is that at least the cars aren’t bumper to bumper. Taeil mused as he stirred his tea while looking outside the restaurant. This is the exact reason why he refused to buy a car for his own; he’d rather bask in the toxic smog of the city if it meant that he’s not adding onto that pollution. So, he rides a bike.

It earned him quite a lot of chastising but he paid them all no heed as he continued forth with his path with a smile on his face. “Cakes for Taeil!” He was taken out of his reverie as he was called out to receive his take-home orders. Taeil took his satchel as he took one last sip of his tea and headed for the counter to claim his order.

Once he arrived at the counter, the server smiled at him as he repeated Taeil’s order one more time. “Here is your order sir, one slice of chocolate cake, one slice of red velvet cake, one slice of mocha cake, one iced chocolate, and two iced americanos.” Taeil offered a slight smile and nodded pleasantly as he took his order.

Riding through the bustling city, Taeil took his sweet time as he pedaled. A fond smile crept on his lips as he imagined the bouncing child running up to him upon the mention of chocolate cake. He heaved a contented smile as he trudged on towards his new _home_.

_Home._ It surprised him that he finally had somewhere he considered as home. After finishing university with a degree in Primary Education, he had been barely living decently. His parents never approved of him pursuing a major nor a career which is not a ‘_money maker_.’ Their distaste, fueled with his brother’s instigating, evolved into something more sinister, leading to a major fall out between the family members. Having foreseen the ultimate result, when it finally fell through, he just kind of accepted it without any string of grudge in his system.

When he first started his podcast, ‘Time for the Moon,’ he was merely doing it out of impulse and boredom. He finally got out of his financial struggle by then and he wished to fulfill his long-time dream of reading stories for children. As a child, he found out early the wonders which a passionate and good narrator can do to the developing brain of an inquisitive child. Paired with his immense love for children, he started this side hobby of his without expecting it to get so big. His audience ranged from his students to his students’ cousins and friends. What he did not expect even more from opening his podcast is meeting the father and son who would be too significant that they’re not just ‘_one of the many_.’

The first individual to pull him in was Donghyuck. Sweet, sweet, precious little Donghyuck who’s too hyper for his own good. Taeil chuckled as he remembered the pretty impactful conversation the child had with his father when he first met them. Children and their wondrous imaginations are is nothing new to Taeil, but seeing how much faith Donghyuck had with his father to help him to be as big as Clifford really pinched Taeil’s heart. That and Donghyuck’s devotion with his podcast that the child managed to recognized his voice upon uttering the first words of his greeting. Any sane person with a heart wouldn’t be able to not fall in love with a child like that. Albeit hyperactive at times which can be draining, the child was among the few who are not fussy, wise beyond his age, yet still possesses that child-like innocence he should.

If he’s being honest, at first, he regarded Youngho as nothing more than his neighbor. He’s a pleasant fellow, yes, and _decently handsome_, but his heart had been snagged by the little child first; a person can only have so much attention to offer. But Youngho is impressive in all his mediocrity. He was first touched when Youngho took the initiative to visit and wait for him, with Donghyuck in his arms, with that usual pleasant smile on his face at the library. He first thought that their connection is mainly caused by Donghyuck but when Youngho suddenly appeared on his doorstep, dripping wet due to the downpour and his arms full of side dishes with that disarming smile of his, Taeil knew then that Youngho is no longer a plus one in his life.

With a smile, he slowed down and unmounted off his bike as he entered the apartment complex. His neighbors might not be constant presences forever, however, while they still are permanently there, in their little flat beside his, he’ll indulge with the affections for a little bit longer.

Upon reaching their floor, Taeil furrowed his eyebrows seeing that Youngho’s flat is open. Tucking away his bike, he picked up the drinks and cakes and let himself in on the open flat of his neighbors. As he entered, he figured that nothing’s out of place, there are Donghyuck’s toys littering the house here and there, there are a number of plates left unwashed on the sink, and the house, though not resembling a pigsty, is quite the organized disorder it usually is.

Bothered by the silence, he called out. “Youngho? Donghyuckie? I’ve brought drinks and cake.” He looked around, anticipating an exit where Youngho is either getting dragged by his toddler or Donghyuck is safely tucked on his father’s strong arms. He did not expect for a little mop of curly hair to surge into him, almost causing him to stumble had he not caught himself in time.

Taeil looked down, worry flashing on his face as he felt Donghyuck shaking, probably sobbing, as he buried his face on his little hands. “Illie-hyung!” He cried out, looking up as he also tried to wipe the tears that are streaming down his face. Taeil frowned at that, confused and concerned at the distraught that is overwhelming the child.

He kneeled and wiped Donghyuck’s face gently as he smiled, hoping his gentle gestures can ease the child. “Okay, okay, Illie-hyung’s here. When you feel alright, do you mind telling hyung what’s wrong? Where’s your appa?” The concern in him spiked up seeing how deserted their flat was especially when he just came in. Upon the question, the child’s cries doubled in intensity and Taeil just pulled Donghyuck close to his chest, caressing gently the child’s back as he shushes him gently.

After a good while, once Donghyuck’s sobs had ceased down, Taeil carried the child and situated them on the couch. “H-hyung, a-appa is in the h-hospital.” Donghyuck declared in broken sobs, slightly hiccupping along the way. Taeil’s eyes widened at the information. “Then why were you left here, alone, and with the door wide open?” Donghyuck scratched his cheek as he pouted. “I wanted to actually come to the hospital but I don’t know how to and you’re not home.” Taeil sighed and hugged the child closer to his chest, heaving a sigh of relief that at least, the building they’re living in is quite safe, for if not, he doesn’t know what he’d do when something happened to the child.

“Have you eaten yet?” Taeil asked the child and frowned when he received a bashful ‘no.’ Standing up, he took his and Donghyuck’s portions from the paper bag and kept Youngho’s on the refrigerator before returning on the couch. “Let’s eat this for now, then after, we’ll go to your appa, grab decent food and eat with him. How’s that?” He smiled at the child fondly as he offered disposable utensils for the cake. Donghyuck nodded eagerly before gobbling the cake like a starved pup. Taeil frowned once more.

After inferring that Donghyuck is unaware of the exact cause of his father’s hospitalization, Taeil restrained himself from asking once more, knowing that it will only distress the child even further. He ate alongside Donghyuck as the two of them were engulfed with an unfamiliar silence. Taeil just prays that Youngho’s condition is nothing serious.

“Illie hyung, Illie hyung, let’s buy something to eat later.” Taeil turned his head to his side to look down on the child tugging at his sleeves. The two had taken the bus in order to reach Youngho and it was such a great luck that it is not packed for Taeil would have to stand then to give the seats for the women and the elderly. Donghyuck had been restless the whole way that Taeil really felt terrible for the child.

Smiling, he ruffled the little boy’s hair as he nodded in agreement. “Sure thing. Let’s buy lots of food and eat with your appa. What would you like to eat?” After shooting that question, the child started talking about how much he would like to eat jajangmyeon. Taeil raised an eye as he listened in amusement. Turns out, Donghyuck wants to use this opportunity to hog lots of jajangmyeon which Youngho would normally refuse to let him eat.

With a respectable amount of time being acquainted with the father and son duo, he learned that apart from Clifford, the Big Red Dog, Seo Donghyuck is incredibly fond of talking about the food that he likes. It actually caught him off-guard the first time for the child doesn’t really have the usual preference of sweets which children possess. Donghyuck still likes sweets but it’s not the first thing which pops out of his mind when asked about which food he would like to eat. He would shoot off about various side dishes and take-out foods that Taeil almost felt his head blow off.

After some digging, it turns out that the two had lived off of delivery since Donghyuck was three. Youngho was such a terrible cook that he almost the two of them food poisoning, so since then, it’s either take-out or restaurant. He wanted to turn down the child right now, but he doesn’t have the heart to do so especially since Youngho is in the hospital and Donghyuck is obviously distraught and is using eating as a distraction. He just made it his everyday mission to at least bring back some cakes in order to balance the child’s too salty palate.

After taking off on their stop, Taeil carried the child who suddenly turned silent as they neared the hospital. Furrowing his eyebrows in concern, he looked at the child’s forlorn face as his steps slowed down. “What’s wrong Hyuckie?” Donghyuck shook his head and suddenly burrowed his face on the crook of Taeil’s neck. Taeil felt the child’s lips quiver despite the lack of tears.

“Hyung, appa is alright, right? He won’t leave me like eomma did, right?” Taeil felt his breath hitch with the influx of information. Truth to be told, despite his curiosity, the topic of Donghyuck’s mother had never risen. He stopped in his tracks and sat on the bus stop with the child sitting on his lap, his little eyes getting watery with each passing second. “Is this the reason why you were crying earlier?” He asked carefully as little Donghyuck covered his eyes with his little hands. ‘_The cake distracted him earlier but not anymore._’ Taeil thought woefully.

“I’m really really afraid Illie hyungie. I’m scared that I’ll be alone. I don’t want to be alone. I-I don’t want to be alone!” He bellowed as he finally burst into tears. Taeil sighed and proceeded to pat the child’s back gently in an attempt to soothe him. “Illie hyungie will not lie Hyuckie-yah, I also don’t know how your appa is right now, however, I am sure of one thing, and that is he wouldn’t just leave you like that. Also, don’t you trust hyungie? Will hyungie ever leave you after promising that he’ll help you to become as big as Clifford? Your appa also promised to kiss you everyday to help you grow big quickly, so even if Taeil hyung is not sure how he is right now, I am sure that no matter what happens, he will be alright.”

Donghyuck raised his head and Taeil felt his heart break seeing the tear-stricken face of the little child. “Promise?” The child raised his pinky finger. Taeil smiled brightly at that as he hooked his own and sealing it with their thumbs. “Hyung promises. Now, let’s wipe those tears away for we will be eating jajangmyeon! Hyung will also buy you patbingsu, how’s that?” The prospect of food distracted the child again as he hastily wiped his face with the help of Taeil. “Can we have chicken too?” Taeil chuckled and nodded as Donghyuck finally brightened up once more.

‘_So young yet so emotional._’ Taeil thought sadly as he finally rose and started walking again. He’s definitely buying a whole chicken.

“This… this is too much.” Youngho’s voice was hoarse as his eyes widened at the sheer amount of food which Taeil and Donghyuck were arranging on a separate table they requested from a nurse. Taeil shook his head as he hissed good-naturedly. “Just hush yourself. This is your punishment for leaving Donghyuckie all alone at home bawling his eyes out. You are forced to do well with recovery and recover in the fastest time possible in order to make up for your mistakes.” Taeil mocked scolded Youngho as he placed a plate in front of the ridden man.

Donghyuck happily bounced as he stood beside his father’s bed. He’s not too short but being merely five, his head was the only thing above the level of the top of the bed. It truly is an adorable sight as he tried to climb up only to fail miserably. His unruly locks were bouncing on the air as he jumped and tried hard to prop himself up to no avail. Taeil chuckled as he took Donghyuck into his arms and placed him on his lap as he sat beside the bed. “Sit on Hyung’s lap for a while Hyuckie, it seems like your appa is too injured and you mustn’t aggravate it. Or else appa will never come home.” He faked the seriousness in his voice because, as cruel as it is, he fears that Donghyuck might jump on his father and further incur more injury to the bandaged man. That and the child hasn’t eaten a proper meal yet, so while Youngho struggles to eat on his own, he’s feeding Donghyuck in the sidelines.

“B-but hyungie…” Donghyuck trailed off cutely as his wide eyes turned teary. Taeil almost felt his heart break at that. Sighing, he stared gently at the child. “Appa has to eat and you have to. However, your appa is injured and won’t be able to feed you right now. Will it be alright if Illie hyung feeds you?” He asked the child gently and Donghyuck, being the bright child that he is, nodded despite his unwillingness to.

Taeil smiled at that and looked over at Youngho who was looking fondly at them. His breath hitched seeing how gentle Youngho’s eyes were. He instantly averted his eyes and shook his head. ‘_Get your shit together Moon Taeil._’ In his measly defense, though inappropriate, his neighbor is extremely good looking. ‘_That and he has a smart and extremely adorable child. Ah, two of my Achilles Heels._’ Sighing he decided to focus on feeding Donghyuck.

After finishing a large order of jajangmyeon, one whole chicken, some instant jjamppong, and cola, Donghyuck has long passed out on the couch, both from fullness and exhaustion. Tucking away the rest of the trash, he finally sat down again, stretching his legs and arms. Now that he’s thinking, he hasn’t had any breather yet. He is exhausted from his work in the library, and then he had to record new episodes for his podcast. After that, just when he thought that he’s about to enjoy some pastries with Donghyuck and Youngho, he had to run another mile again to both calm Donghyuck down and check on Youngho’s condition.

“I’m sorry for troubling you. My son and I-” Youngho started apologizing, even going to the extent of bowing despite the bandages on his chest. Taeil shrieked and ran to him and prevented him from straining himself even further. “Stop that! It’s not a bother! We’re neighbors and if we don’t look out for each other, nobody will.” He ended gently as he tucked Youngho in, offering a kind smile.

“Actually, no, you don’t have to.” Youngho said, his voice low, as if cautious of being overheard but Taeil heard it loud and clear. He doesn’t know how to feel nor react at that because yes, they might be neighbors but neither are obligated to look out for each other. Youngho is not obligated to share whatever side dishes he manages to scavenge wherever and whenever nor is he obligated to check upon the DIY shelves Taeil made to ensure that they don’t fall on him like it did one time. Taeil is also not obligated to start cooking for three for at least thrice a week, worrying that the two are eating too much take-outs and instant foods, nor is he obligated to check up on Donghyuck and bring sweets from time to time because he worries that Donghyuck might feel lonely despite the abundance of distractions Youngho provides his child.

His pupils moved uncontrollably as he tried to find a reasonable explanation for his actions but found none. Closing his eyes, he let a frown settle on his face for the first time in years. “You’re right, I don’t have to.” He let his head hung as his gaze fell on his lap, too embarrassed to look up. “But I wanted to do it. I have yet to find a logical explanation for my actions but let’s settle with this for now.” He looked up, his expression still neutral, and observed how Youngho’s expression softened.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you wear such passive expression. You were always smiling.” Youngho remarked off-handedly. Taeil tilted his head as the smile finally returned on his face although the exhaustion was finally seeping through the cracks. “Force of habit. It’s hard to unlearn when it’s been ingrained into me for years.” He saw Youngho nod in what he presumed was understanding.

“You have to pick it up. You have to wear such mask in order to pretend that everything’s alright.” Youngho said in that deep and alluring voice of his and Taeil almost felt his tears escape with how accurate those words are. He swallowed his words. ‘_What could Youngho and Donghyuck have gone through for him to let out such meaningful words?_’ He did not let the question out though. But Youngho understood.

In the darkness of the night, with only a measly lamp overhead illuminating them, Taeil told Youngho his disappointments, lows, and poverty. He opened the box of his struggles and his ongoing battle with loneliness. Amidst his bandage, Youngho told Taeil the tragedy his life had fallen into. He told Taeil the financial, emotional, and physical struggles he had to face after having Donghyuck out of wedlock. He opened his Pandora jar and also let Taeil see the little hope he clung so hard onto.

In the middle of the night, Taeil learned just how much similar they are and how familiar he is with the emotions reflected through Youngho’s passive eyes. In that quiet hospital room, with Donghyuck deeply passed out on the couch, Taeil found a soulmate. He found someone who can understand his emotions and whom he understands just as well.

He found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, but here's chapter 2!
> 
> For all your kudos and lovely comments, thank you very much for appreciating this as I have and am having such a great time writing this! I am happy that I made the prompter(s) happy and I hope this installment and the third chapter can still make you happy. 
> 
> This took so long, but I am happy that I finally uploaded the second chapter in less than a month (that's a record to be honest *shakes my head*). 
> 
> For the last chapter, there will be more backstories as I want to leave this with as little plotholes as possible. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Want some Clifford Kisses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole bunch of mess where young love blooms for Donghyuck but he has to worry about how to make Taeil his papa first.

It’s late in the afternoon and after the father and son duo, just like always, had fetched Taeil from the library and are now heading to the studio nearby owned by his friend where he records for his podcast. As they slowly walk towards the studio, Donghyuck bounced left and right in between Youngho and Taeil as he brags about making ‘the new hyung’ smile. The two adults shared knowing looks upon noticing the manner in which the child is talking about his supposed new friend. Knowing that Youngho will most probably just tease his son into oblivion, Taeil took it upon himself to inquire about Donghyuck’s new object of interest.

Taeil picked up the child with ease, considering that Donghyuck has never been heavy because of how active he is, and Youngho took his son’s little backpack. “You keep on talking about this ‘new hyung’ of yours but you haven’t told hyungie and appa his name yet.” Taeil’s attention was on Donghyuck, thus, missing the surprise that etched Youngho’s face briefly which quickly died down as the latter bit his lips and zoned the conversation out. For Youngho would never admit, but every time that Taeil casually addresses him as ‘appa,’ his heart would do a little skip before red mars his ear tips. 

“Oh, I haven’t told you his name?” Donghyuck blinked as he paused for a while. Taeil laughed, his head thrown back a little, highly amused with the little one’s antics. “Yes sweetie, you haven’t told us his name.” Taeil chuckled before gently pinching the child’s cheeks with his free hand. “His name is actually very pretty! Minhyung hyung’s name is as pretty as he is!” Donghyuck waved his hands in the air in an attempt to demonstrate his extreme feelings. Taeil nodded and smiled as he and Youngho exchanged looks. “Oh, that’s also the name of Taeyong and Doyoung’s new son.” Youngho remarked and Taeil nodded.

Donghyuck did not pay that any heed as he continued on countless anecdotes from throughout the day, only ending as they entered the entrance to Taeyong’s studio. “You know hyungie, I think Minhyung hyung’s cooler than Jeno.” His voice echoed through the empty hallway. “Nana’s never been cool anyway.” He giggled as they entered the studio. Youngho held the door as Taeil entered first with Donghyuck in his arms.

“Ouch, that’s quite harsh Hyuckie.” It was Taeyong. He turned around to greet them and there were two children sitting on the couch beside him. The adults laugh as Donghyuck’s face lit up upon seeing Jeno and, you guessed it, his new hyung, Minhyung. He wiggled out of Taeil’s arms and ran towards Minhyung who still seems hesitant and looked at his father for help. “So you’ve finally met. I was actually hoping to introduce the kids that’s why I’ve brought Minhyung today with Jeno.” Taeyong smiled as Taeil went to his side and Youngho went towards the other couch. 

“I think that this cool, new, and favorite hyung that he has been talking about all day is your Minhyung.” Youngho noted, mischief already glinting in his eyes. Taeil pull out another rolling chair to sit with Taeyong as Youngho mingled with the kids. “So how are things so far?” He asked his friend, postponing podcast-related discussions in order to inquire about his friend’s welfare. Taeyong smiled, clearly exhausted but the pure joy radiates from his sunken eyes. “We’re trying to get by. Minhyung…” trailing off, they looked at the child who has now laughed at something funny which Youngho and Donghyuck had done, considering Jeno’s reaction. “It used to be so terrible. When we first met him, he refused to even speak. The social workers, though they try to hide it, were all dejected and tired. But Do-ie refused to give up on him. Now, at least, he had agreed to start going to preschool again. He’s a little behind but I’m glad that apart from Jeno, he now has Donghyuck.” This surprised Taeil. For Donghyuck, as much of a darling he is, isn’t really a very popular guy with his peers. He’s lovely and friendly, but he’s still a little sassy and some kids are just extremely sensitive and cannot take the hyperactive ball which is Donghyuck. 

Turning to Taeil, Taeyong smiled. “Minhyung actually talked about him after he and Jeno had arrived here since earlier.” Taeil smiled in delight at that. “So, what are we recording today, our dear Moon-hyung?” Taeyong shifted the discussion. “What do you think kids? What story should we read today?” Taeil turned towards the children as he held up his phone which showcased the covers of children’s stories. Donghyuck and Jeno ran to Taeil, excitedly babbling about whatever story they could think of.

Minhyung remained seated with Youngho, his eyes marred with uncertainty and curiosity. Youngho, noticing that the child hadn’t budge, gently nudged him with his elbow. “Why don’t you go suggest as well? Donghyuck and Jeno has been influencing Taeil’s content too much, a fresh idea would be nice.” Little Minhyung bit his lips and looked longingly as the two children kept on screaming whatever title comes on the top of their head. “What does hyung do?” He asked Youngho instead. Youngho, being the proud… uhm… friend, he thought despairingly, puffed his chest out and declared the popular podcast which his… friend runs. “Taeil reads stories through a podcast named ‘Time for the Moon.’ I’m sure that you know, but his podcast has been shooting in popularity these days.” Minhyung looked awed at that information and looked at Taeil again, now with admiration in his eyes.

Youngho, looking at the child fondly, nudged him again. “Just go and ask him to read your favorite story.” Minhyung bit his lips again, looking hesitant. “But I’m not sure if my suggestion would be good enough…” He muttered lowly. Youngho clicked his teeth before standing tall, being the overgrown puppy that he is. “Nonsense!” He boomed, startling everyone in the room. “Uri Minhyung-ie would like to suggest a good story!” He declared, pulling up Minhyung who has shrunken into the couch. 

Seeing Youngho’s loud actions, Taeil shook his head as he leaned forward and smiled. “And what would Minhyung-ie like for Taeil hyung to read? I’m sure that Jeno and Donghyuck wouldn’t mind sitting this one out for this week.” He looked at the two kids who exchanged looks before beaming brightly. “Right! We wanna hear what Minhyung-hyung would like to hear!” Jeno and Donghyuck chorused. This seemed to ease the worry from the elder child whose arms were now comfortably rested around Youngho’s neck who’s still standing. “Then… could hyung read ‘The Story of a Boy Who Went Forth to Learn Fear?’” He asked timidly. His voice was still low but everyone, except the little kids, noticed how much more at ease the child had become. 

“I would love to read that. It has been quite long since we covered a Grimms’ Fairytale, hasn’t we, Yong?” Taeil smiled at Minhyung who flushed at that and shrunk on Youngho’s shoulder crook. Taeil’s smile widened at that; trust Youngho to loosen up even the most closed off children. ‘Well, he’s a child himself.’ Taeil ducked down and searched for the story on his phone as he tried to conceal the smile that’s threatening to blossom on his face.

Youngho remained oblivious to this as he high-fived Minhyung who complied sheepishly. Finally putting down the boy, Donghyuck and Jeno ran over to them and the four were back on their games as Taeil and Taeyong set up for today’s recording. Taeyong, the only aware adult, shook his head at the two’s obliviousness. They obviously like each other but for god knows why, aren’t addressing the elephant in the room. Discreetly raising an eyebrow, he finally finished prepping and nodded towards Taeil as a cue.

“Okay kids, Taeil hyung will now record, you can play around but I’m sure Minhyung-ie would like to hear this one.” Youngho told the kids to which, Jeno and Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically, finally taking a seat on Minhyung’s side. “Yes hyungie! Taeil-hyungie is very good!” Jeno took Donghyuck’s hand from Minhyung’s other side as if to further imply his point. Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically before pulling back his hand to cross it in front of his chest. “Of course, it’s DJ Moonie.” Youngho laughed before gently prodding his son’s head with his index. “Don’t be too smug Donghyuckie, your friends won’t appreciate it.” Donghyuck rubbed the back of his head with a pout but nodded nonetheless. 

“This is the story of a boy who went forth to learn fear.” Taeil’s gentle voice rang through the whole studio who suddenly quieted down. The children, mostly Jeno and Donghyuck, settled down as Youngho pulled the mandatory plushies and blankets from the misplaced little drawer beside the door. Fortunately, additional plushies were added, so that even Minhyung had one for himself. After doing his job, he sat on the other side of the couch, letting the children lean on each other on the other side. 

As always, it did not take long for Jeno and Donghyuck to finally drop asleep. Minhyung, though hesitant at first, finally succumbed to the drowsiness and had his head dropped on top of Donghyuck’s while his arms had unconsciously wrapped around Jeno’s shoulders. Youngho, being the doting father that he is, pulled out his phone and took a photo of the three. ‘Minhyung will fit in just right.’ 

He then returned his attention to his neighbor who’s currently recording. He remembered the first time that he and Donghyuck had accompanied Taeil in recording. They were both so enthralled that their jaws were dropped to the ground even after Taeil had finished. Youngho finally saw what made his podcast so captivating and alluring to the little kids; the passion that Taeil puts in his podcast really transmits well across different mediums, and the children can feel that Genuity. 

It’s nothing special really, watching Taeil tell stories, that is. Taeyong will do his thing while Taeil will read inside the recording booth. Taeil will sometimes use the props inside in order to further immerse himself into the storytelling, just like in his storytelling side job every Saturday. Even that is nothing special, Taeil will just manage to snag every single child’s heart plus their parents (that Youngho had to physically barricade Taeil from malicious passersby). 

There’s nothing special, really, it’s just Donghyuck falling asleep somewhere in between, Taeil making sure that Youngho’s poor heart will skip at least three times, and Youngho had to make sure that nobody can read the affection that’s clearly written on his face. Really, it’s nothing. Youngho internally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts for a friend. 

But maybe that’s it, the mundanity of it all, the mediocrity of their dynamics, the normalcy that they had settled into. Amidst the lull of life, amidst the loud snoring of the children, and amidst Taeil’s amused look as he looked over them from the recording booth, Youngho realized that the warmth inside his chest is more than he thinks. And it’s fine.

For Taeil, it’s everything. It might be mundane but it became his hallmark of home and for someone like Taeil who had spent his life moving around and chasing simple dreams, home, though simple and mundane, is a dream he never thought he’d feel in this lifetime. Mundane and normal is a luxury, a privilege for someone that had spent the majority of his life alone. From Donghyuck’s little footsteps and little giggles, to Youngho’s gentle air and engulfing warmth, Taeil knew.

As the two of them shared knowing glances, hearts fluttering unbeknownst to the other, realization dawned on them. In that dimly lit studio that Taeyong owned, amidst the snoring of the three children, and in the middle of the story, Taeil and Youngho realized that something had bloomed between the two of them which had gone unnoticed before. It was so natural that even their realization happened in the most mundane of afternoons, in the most mundane of setting. 

For now, that’s more than enough.

“Seo Donghyuck, be careful on your feet!” His appa called after him but little Donghyuck paid it no heed as he hurriedly ran to his room to change his clothes. He’s very excited to tell his Illie hyungie and appa the surprise he had been gushing about the whole afternoon but he knows that he can’t do that until after he had tucked his backpack on his table and changed his clothes. Donghyuck was so preoccupied with hurrying that he did not heard anybody following him.

“Oh Hyuckie, calm down.” It was his Illie hyung. Peeking from the armhole of his shirt, Donghyuck grinned but it was short-lived as he accidentally stumbled on his trousers when he tried to run to Taeil. Pain shot through his knees and palm but he paid it no heed as he wiggled out of his clothes not moments later. “I need to tell you guys something important but appa won’t let me until after I changed.” Donghyuck pouted as he ran across his room, towards his closet, and pulled fresh house clothes. 

Taeil laughed seeing the child struggle, thus, he approached Donghyuck and helped him. Little Donghyuck loved it that his Illie hyung are constantly coming over because the house just suddenly turns ten times better. It’s not like his appa’s boring nor sadder when it was just the two of them, but since Taeil had wormed his way into their lives, Donghyuck noticed that his appa seemed to be smiling a lot more frequently. He also notices that his appa doesn’t do, ‘what was it again? O-overtime?’ any longer. He loves getting picked up a lot earlier now from the daycare and he loves going straight to the library to pick up his Illie hyung right after.

As he smoothened the creases of his clothes, Donghyuck pecked a kiss at Taeil’s cheeks before pulling his hyung so that they could return back to the living room. “Appaaaa! Come to the living room for a while! I’m going to hold a meeting!” Donghyuck called which emitted loud laughter from the two adults. Donghyuck let go of Taeil’s hand to take his faux Clifford eyeglasses. The little child wants to look as serious as much as possible and he had seen Youngho wear his eyeglasses every time he had an online conference. In the little child’s eyes, his father looked so cool even though his bottoms were nothing but that obnoxious orange boxer shorts that Taeil and Donghyuck had picked up for his birthday.

Seeing that his audience has now settled, Taeil and Youngho had exchanged amused looks but let Donghyuck do his thing, little Donghyuck coughed pretentiously and pushed his eyeglasses up his nose bridge. “So, I asked you here today because I need to tell you something important.” Youngho snickered, obviously amused at his son but Taeil nudged him before asking the child. “What is it Hyuckie? It must be extremely important seeing that you have to hold this meeting.”

Donghyuck pouted and glared at his father. This is why he preferred his Taeil hyung. His father, though he loves him very much, likes to tease him but his Illie hyung is not like that. Taeil would encourage him even when his appa is already doubling on the floor, laughing. “Thank you Illie hyung. As I was saying, I have something important to tell you.” He pulled a folded paper which he had tucked in his pocket earlier after he changed his clothes. Unfolding it, he smiled brightly and showcased its contents to the two.

It was a handmade invitation colored by Donghyuck which was handed out earlier at school to invite the parents for the annual Parent-Child Celebration. Despite Youngho’s mischief, he still looks thoroughly impressed of his son’s craft. Like always, Taeil smiled and clapped appreciatively of the child’s effort. Donghyuck beamed. “Can you please go to school with me on Friday? Please?” He blinked his eyes, wishing for the best.

His appa, despite being extremely busy most of the time, never missed any important day of his life, so Donghyuck isn’t really afraid of his father saying no. It was Taeil’s answer that he’s particularly wary of. He’s afraid that his favorite hyungie will say no or might be busy. “But it’s a ‘Parent-Child’ Celebration Hyuckie, I’m not sure I…” Taeil trailed off, his gaze shifting multiple times between Youngho and Donghyuck. Donghyuck’s lips trembled, his hands dropping to his side as he tried to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Oh Hyuckie.” The child was engulfed in an embrace, causing him to sniff as tears flowed down his face. “H-hyungie doesn’t want to go watch me?” Taeil kneeled in front of him before slightly pulling away to wipe Donghyuck’s tears with a hand he freed. “No Hyuckie, hyungie would love to go watch you with your appa. Hyungie is just worried that he’s not allowed, because, you know, it’s supposed to be a ‘Parent-Child’ Celebration. It doesn’t matter, appa and hyungie will still go.” Taeil smiled and wiped Donghyuck’s tears once more. Donghyuck clutched Taeil’s shirt as he wiped his face hastily. “Hyungie will?” He asked meekly, his eyes and nose were red, eliciting a coo from Youngho when he saw. Taeil nodded and hummed. “Of course! Now, let’s have dinner! Hyungie made omurice! Just like how you like it!”

As Donghyuck followed Taeil and Youngho followed the two of them to the dining room, the child was filled with confusions that he knows his appa and hyungie won’t answer.

So he had gone to the next best person to ask: his Taeyong samchon. Using the guise of playing with his Minhyung hyung and Jeno, Donghyuck managed to trick his appa to just pick him up later for dinner at their house. The little child figured that his Taeyong samchon can provide him answers and even if he doesn’t, he’ll just pester his Doyoung samchon. Either way, it will be a win for him by the end of the day. It should be. The child thought as he pouted while he looked out of the window, unaware of the worried glances that Minhyung and Jeno are throwing him. It must be unnerving the two for it’s quite unnatural for Donghyuck to be silent and lost in his own thoughts. Even Doyoung thinks so as he checks the three in his rearview mirror from time to time, feeling strange that the backseat is quiet.

Soon enough, they finally arrived and Donghyuck was snapped from his thoughts when Minhyung tapped his shoulder tentatively. “We have arrived. Are you alright?” The elder of the two asked, not looking at his brother who exited the car in a flash the moment Doyoung had turned off the engine. Donghyuck looked around before nodding, opening his side of the car to get out. He totally missed Minhyung’s worried eyes and if only he weren’t so preoccupied with his father’s love life, he would have giggled at that.

However, Donghyuck is a boy on a mission, and thus, trudged towards Jeno’s side on the counter as he watched Taeyong. As soon as he propped himself up, he wasted no time announcing his queries. “Samchon, I need your help.” Taeyong turned his head from where he was cooking, an amused expression marring his face as he observed the three boys. His little Minhyung seemed to be distraught seeing that Donghyuck was not glued to his side like he always is and Jeno was equally confused. He turned to Doyoung who just shrugged and mouthed a, “He was like that throughout the whole ride.”

“Okay Donghyuckie, what could samchon do to help you?” Taeyong turned off the stove and plated the French toasts he prepared as the children’s snacks. As soon as he placed the toast on the counter, Jeno took one eagerly but Donghyuck did not even pay any heed as he tried to look as serious as possible. Minhyung still looked distraught as he reached for a toast, Doyoung patting his back in comfort. “It’s about appa and Taeil hyung. I want Illie hyung to be my papa.”

To the child’s surprise, Taeyong laughed and as he looked to Doyoung in confusion, his other samchon just rolled his eyes and patted Donghyuck’s head. “I can’t believe that Hyuckie’s smarter than those two dumb- Hey!” Taeyong’s words were cut off when Doyoung smacked a whole French toast knowing that his husband was about to curse in front of the kids.

“Anyway, why do you want that Donghyuckie?” It was Doyoung, as he caressed the child’s head. Donghyuck looked up and pouted. “That’s the only way that Illie hyung will live with us and attend every single Parent-Child Celebration.” Taeyong laughed again from where he was, totally ignoring Doyoung’s pointed looks. “Don’t mind your Taeyong samchon, he’s just very happy that you want to do this because as you see Donghyuckie, your appa and your hyungie are so… dense.” Doyoung, taking a separate portion, led Donghyuck to the living room. 

Donghyuck nodded despite not understanding his samchon’s words. Finally taking a toast, he nibbled on it as the two of them sat on the couch. “So, what do you need help with?” Doyoung asked, his voice soft and amusement filled him though it went by unnoticed by the young child. Donghyuck swallowed the toast he was chewing on before puffing his chest out. “How can I make Illie hyung my papa?” 

It took a lot of effort for Doyoung not to just bust his lungs then and there for the little child seemed so determined and serious with his endeavor. “Let’s see Donghyuck-ah, before he can become your papa, he first has to date your appa.” He answered seriously, even rubbing his smooth chin in an act of solemnity. “How does that ‘dating’ works though samchon? Is it hard?” Donghyuck pouted, slightly overwhelmed with the information overload. He just wants his Illie hyung to finally becomes his papa but why is it so hard and why does it have so many steps?

This influx of information is too much for the young child and soon enough, his lips started wobbling while Doyoung explained the complicated process of dating and being in a relationship and everything above, below, and in between. Sniffing pathetically, he brought a hand to his eyes when he felt somebody pull him into an embrace. “Why is Hyuckie crying?” Donghyuck brought down his fingers that are covering his eyes. It was a surprise that instead of Jeno, it was their Minhyung hyung who’s hugging him while frowning.

Donghyuck finally let go of his restraints and let out the sobs that he has been holding. “I-I’m sorry Donghyuck-ah! Why are you crying?!” Minhyung was obviously panicking but Donghyuck felt him tightening his hold on him, which further caused him to cry so much. Apart from the difficulty of having his Illie hyung as his papa, he also can’t believe that their usually shy and quiet Minhyung hyung is hugging him. Everything is overwhelming for the little child.

“Doyoung! What have you done?!” Taeyong screamed as he saw his eldest cradling the crying child while also looking close to tears himself. Finally snapping out of his stupor, Doyoung gasped as he took in the scene. Jeno quietly eats his French toast. “Oh my god, Donghyuckie! Why are you crying too Minhyung-ah?!” He shrieked, scooting over to where the two children were hugging. 

Minhyung looked absolutely shaken but he managed to hold back his tears from dropping as he tried to explain. “I-I was eating with Jeno and tried to listen to you too. Then Donghyuck suddenly cried when you weren’t listening.” His lips wobbled, his glassy eyes looking up at his father. Jeno shrugged when Taeyong gave him a stare, wanting to just quietly observe from his seat. 

“No hyungie, don’t cry. I-It’s just so hard.” Donghyuck pulled away from where he’s burying his head in Minhyung’s chest. Doyoung caressed the two children’s hairs. “What’s hard sweetie?” Donghyuck sniffed and rubbed his eyes, a pout embedded on his lips. “I just want Illie hyungie to be my papa but it seems so hard.” He snuggled closer to Minhyung, hugging the elder as he bit back his sobs. 

Sighing, Taeyong gently pushed his husband from the kids and took over, though not before throwing Doyoung a stink eye. “It might seem like it but actually, it’s not. Especially since your appa seem to like your Illie hyung just as much.” Taeyong cooed while he sneakily took pictures of the two children who are still in each other’s arms. “However, I do agree that Youngho’s taking a long time in asking Taeil out.” He huffed, wrapping his arms around the now calm Minhyung and Donghyuck.

“How about we stage an intervention?” Doyoung piped from where he’s seated beside Jeno. Taeyong hummed, in deep thought when Jeno offered him those carefree smiles of his that an idea popped inside his head. “Let’s rope in Kun.” He smiled evilly. Donghyuck, young and innocent Donghyuck, just sniffed and looked at his Minhyung hyung in question. The elder child just shook his head and the two looked at Jeno who only smiled at them knowingly.

The next two weeks was filled with a buzzing Donghyuck who kept on spending his afternoons at Taeyong and Doyoung’s, presumably playing with Minhyung and Jeno, Youngho sulks, as he pointedly ignored Taeil’s chuckling from across the room. “Oh please Youngho, just say that you miss your son and tell him to pay more attention to you.” Youngho grumbled at the obvious jab but he couldn’t even keep up with the façade as his face fell not moments later.

Taeil must have seen the way he keeps on staring at the big Clifford poster that Donghyuck had insisted on plastering in the middle of the living room, just behind the television set. Shaking his head in amusement and adoration, Taeil finally dropped the book he was reading from the dining table in favor of seating beside the pouty Youngho. As soon as he was seated, he playfully nudged Youngho’s shoulder before settling his head on it. 

“I’m not used to this. Donghyuck always goes to me whenever he has questions, whenever he’s curious about something, whenever he discovers something, but now, I feel out of loop with him.” Youngho finally blurted out the insecurities that have been plaguing his mind ever since Donghyuck started with his loud “Oh! I’m just going to call samchon!” whenever he seems to have a eureka moment and proceeds to call either Taeyong, Doyoung, or Kun. “I feel like I’m no longer his favorite person and that’s only okay if it’s you who replaced me in his heart.” Youngho sniffed, sneakily wiping the stray tear which unfortunately did not escape Taeil’s observation skills. Chuckling, Taeil gently pushed away Youngho’s futile hands to wipe the younger’s tears away. “My goodness Youngho, you’re his father, it’s inherently possible for him to favor anyone else over you. You’re like a different league of your own in his heart.” He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips in amusement before he finally settled on cupping Youngho’s pouty face on his hands. “You think so?” Taeil saw uncertainty flicker for a millisecond and he nodded gently.

“Of course, he still asks you for kisses, doesn’t he?” The mention of kisses abruptly caused a smile to bloom on Youngho’s otherwise blotchy face. Taeil’s smile grew a little more brighter as he finally took back his hands. “Yeah, because he sincerely believes that kisses will make him as big as Clifford.” He sniffled, subconsciously scrunching his nose and gratefully taking the box of tissues that the elder had given him.

After deeming that Youngho was calm enough, it was Taeil’s turn to grow nervous. Unlike Youngho, he’s aware of Donghyuck and their friends’ little escapades. ‘It’s not like they were actually being very discreet about it despite their beliefs.’ Taeil inwardly laughs as he remembers coming across an adorable sketch Donghyuck has which was titled “Operation: Making Illie hyungie my papa!!!” If it weren’t for his heart dropping to his stomach, he would have laughed seeing how childish and incoherent the scrabbles were.

However, his heart really dropped on his stomach. ‘Because I would like that too, Donghyuck-ah.’ Taeil thought glumly, his attention now on the huge mural on the hallway wall that he and Youngho had painted from months back. It was the book cover of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry’s ‘The Little Prince.’ He can remember how excited Donghyuck was upon seeing one of his favorite books painted in front of his room.

Now that Taeil has the chance to look, he can see his traces inside the Seo residences. 

From his own mug perched together with Youngho's and Donghyuck’s on the island counter, the variety of spices littering the shelves above the cooking area which is obviously not used by the clutz that is Youngho, the white slippers that now accompanies the blue and yellow along the entrance way, the cream chair which matched the baby seat and the dark navy one on the dining table, to his vanilla perfume that's now permanently clinging on the air that's mixing with Donghyuck’s baby scent and Youngho's earthy one. 

Biting his lips, he refused to look at the man beside him for a little while, not while he's extremely vulnerable like this, no. This plan of his went straight to the gutter when he felt Youngho's large hand take his and pulled him up, a childlike enthusiasm decorating his eyes which is totally reminiscent of Donghyuck’s, Taeil fondly noted. "Hyung! Let's go on a date on Sunday!" 

Taeil froze mid-jump. Youngho noticed the frozen state which the elder was suddenly in as he stopped as well and looked down on Taeil who was blatantly gaping at him, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Youngho chuckled the nervousness inside him. 'Is it really not obvious?' 

Silence engulfed the whole flat. Taeil kept on gaping at Youngho while the latter smiled sheepishly as he racked his brain for his idiocy. Well, it was actually common knowledge that he has always been fond of the elder, especially with a special interference from his son, but his affections has been soaring a little more than it should and this little encounter of theirs, totally not stranger from their usual interactions, just gave him some sort of a eureka moment which gave him the bravery to say that proposal of his shamelessly. 

It seemed like it was a bad idea. As he slowly shrunk under the intense scrutiny (which isn't exactly scrutinizing) of the elder, he suddenly questioned if he was understanding the signs wrong. His self-doubt was briefly cut as he was engulfed in a warm embrace, the elder’s strength unbelievable strong. “You idiot.” Youngho heard the elder whisper in his ear as he crouched and hugged back. 

Youngho smiled in realization. “So we’ll be leaving Donghyuck at DoTae’s, right?” He asked, an implicit but witty manner to confirm. He felt Taeil gently nod whilst pressing his face on Youngho’s shoulder, causing his smile to further widen.

They stayed in that uncomfortable position for quite a while, Youngho uncaring of the obvious discomfort his height is causing him and just enjoyed holding Taeil’s warm body while the elder is very embarrassed to even lift his face and meet Youngho’s eyes. Taeil wants to act nonchalant but the loud thrumming in his chest and the burning of his face wouldn’t let him do just that. So, he decided that remaining in that uncomfortable position is his best choice. Youngho isn’t complaining anyway.

Because Youngho cannot really remain crouching, he soon stood up and pressed Taeil close to his chest as he nuzzled the elder’s hair. They know that they must look bizarre should anybody walk in on them but they couldn’t care less for one, Donghyuck’s still at the daycare and two, none of their friends really has the time to just barge in on them. So the two relished each other with their newfound knowledge of each their thoughts and affections.

“Donghyuck’s playing matchmaker though, what should we do about that?” Taeil finally emerged from Youngho’s chest, the blush on his face now merely a faint pink dusting his cheeks lightly. Youngho was surprised and it showed because it did not cross his mind for even a brief time. Sure, he managed to choke on his coffee when his son wanted to invite Taeil in their Parent-Child Celebration but that was almost a given, nothing too strange about it.

As soon as it settled on him, Youngho had another realization. Gasping, he looked down at Taeil. “Is this why he has been out and about?” He already knows the answer but seeing Taeil laugh in response, amusement bloomed in him partnering with the affection and fondness that’s filling him.

Humming, Youngho looked up, an idea blooming inside him. Maybe it’s their turn to sneak behind Donghyuck’s and their friends’ backs. 

It’s the day of the Parent-Children Celebration. Donghyuck giggles to himself as he watched his uncles fuss around and rope in other unsuspecting parents in on their little plan. He had managed to convince his appa that he’d sleepover at Minhyung and Jeno’s and that his appa and hyungie would just go to his school separately. 

He thought that his appa would get sad again but it just made him sad how easily his appa had let him go. Donghyuck pouted as he recalled how nonchalant his appa was in letting him go but he didn’t dwell on it as soon, he was pulled by Jeno to cut some confettis with Minhyung on a corner. He was quite sad that he did not get his daily kiss from his appa.

“Why are you still sad Donghyuckie?” Minhyung poked at his cheeks. Donghyuck stopped his cutting as his frown further deepened now that he thinks about it. “Taeil hyung was the only one who kissed me yesterday.” He did not raise his head as he resumed on harshly cutting the colored papers. Due to his sulking, he failed to see the quick changes in Minhyung’s expressions as the older child dropped their little task in favor of racking his head for ideas to cheer up the younger boy. Jeno silently watches the two with distinct interest as he consistently cut his own papers prettily. He has always been interested in his best friend and brother’s interactions but he wouldn’t say anything until he’s sure of it. “Illie hyung’s kisses are good as well but appa’s are the best if I want to be as big as Clifford.” Donghyuck added.

Raising an eyebrow, Jeno smirked as he saw his brother’s face redden before gulping. Donghyuck is thoroughly unaware but he gasped when he felt a wet kiss on his left cheeks. Jeno clapped while Taeyong did not fail to capture the cute moment with his phone. Both children were beet red while the surrounding adults exchanged knowing looks as they pointedly ignore it to respect the children. 

“I-I know that I’m not the same as Youngho samchon but I h-hope this works…?” Minhyung stuttered and trailed off as he squirmed and slowly backed away from the table. Minhyung was close to tears at that point but Donghyuck jumping on him to hug him halted the tearing of his eyes. There's still sparkle there but it's now caused by the adorable situation they've entangled themselves in. Jeno worked harder for the confetti. 

Kun's clapping brought everyone into attention. "Everyone! They're nearly here!" He excitedly informed his friends and the other parents while ushering the children back on their seats to act like everything is the usual Parents-Child Celebration and not like Donghyuck and the gang has something up their sleeves. Jeno giggled on his seat seeing everyone act terribly. 

On the other side of the preschool, Taeil and Youngho are taking their sweet time, joking and laughing while taking the cupcakes and macaroons they've brought to share to the class. It's safe to assume that they're together but their wish to spare Donghyuck the disappointment made it slip their mind to announce their recent progress and even the gang's plan of getting them together. 

Taeil only remembered as soon as his feet touched the first step of the ramp just in front of the school entrance. "Oh my god Youngho, today's the day." He halted abruptly, squeaking and pulling Youngho back by his coat. Youngho looked back, confusion painting his face and Taeil presumes that it must have slipped his mind as well. "Parents-Child Day, goodness Youngho, they are planning to play matchmakers today!" He replied in panic. 

Youngho still doesn't seem to be as deterred as Taeil is. "I'm just worried about what everyone will say and Donghyuck will be sorely disappointed when he learns that we got together behind him." He pouted, his head craning up to look at Youngho's face with the near proximity they have. 

Youngho just smiled before taking his free hand into his. "I don't think so, in fact, Donghyuck will be ecstatic that you'd be now someone he can call papa?" Taeil smiled at that, feeling warm and giddy at the thought of being promoted from 'hyung' to 'papa.' "Unless you're not comfortable with the notion, like, we're just dating and it might be too fast-?" Youngho's ramblings were cut short by a quite effective silencer. 

The kiss was short, just a soft pressing of their lips amidst the chilly autumn morning but the flushes of pink painting their cheeks is a telling sign of something more. 

Squeezing Youngho's hand, Taeil smiled as he pulled back and tried to hide his blush. "I don't think we're going too fast." He started walking and pulling Youngho along with him. "I think being Donghyuck’s papa is something I'd like to be." He added, coughing slightly at the end to hide his embarrassment. 

Youngho chuckled and halted, pulling Taeil close to him, in the middle of the preschool hallway just to whisper. "Want some Clifford Kisses?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this after leaving this for almost a year. 😭 This was such a great ride even when the ending felt quite rushed. 🤓 I didn't plan for it to drag on for this long but I kinda wrote this on my phone and that's just not very good for the narrative. 😔
> 
> Anyway!!! Thank you all so so much for reading this and leaving kudos! This isn't my best work but I really love the fluff, domesticity, and simplicity of JohnIl+baby!hyuck here. 🥺 Plus the Lee family at the end, it was just so heartwarming to write them and I couldn't help indulging for a little. 👉👈 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Be it keyboard smashes, full length essays, or even criticisms, I welcome all of it with open arms! ☺️ 
> 
> If you're shy here, you can come at my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/LilacTree_928) and remain anonymous. ☺️ You can also come talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/LilacTree_928?s=09) ☺️ 
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop talking and I wish you all a good day and stay safe! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
